nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Kingdom Hearts Universe
Disney Heroes Episode: Kingdom Hearts Universe Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, our Heroes head to the Kingdom Hearts Universe for their next Match on the eve of Sora's 17th Birthday. But when a situation turns bad when the Giant Heartless is formed by Xigbar/Luxu, it's up to Ann Possible & the others to save the day. Plus Timon & Pumbaa make their Special Appearance. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Ann Possible's Team arriving to Kingdom Hearts near the Stadium where the next match will be held. Then Timon & Pumbaa arrived by portal asking that they'll attend the match also, Beerus agrees to them as they reached the Stadium. Kairi tells the others that Sora's 17th Birthday is tomorrow and she asks Aqua & the others to plan the big surprise while she dates with him. Then she goes with Sora to spend the day together while Ann Possible & her Team prep for the match tomorrow morning. Meanwhile at a safe distance, Kylo Ren & Xigbar/Luxu create the Giant Heartless with their Dark Keyblade as the trap attack is set for Sora's Birthday tomorrow. Act 2 The next morning, Kairi surprise Sora with a Breakfast-in-Bed as the Heroes got dress for the match that will be held today. Then at the Stadium, Timon & Pumbaa use the Lucky Vase with Cherries, Horseshoes and a glass of Milk combined as Ann prepares to battle the Cyber Heartless that Xigbar/Luxu has sent in this match. The match begins as Ann gained the Upperhand with her Super Saiyan Blue skills and she avoids the Cyber Heartless Robot's energy beam attack, then she wins the match by firing the Kamehameha attack destroying the enemy. Then a Giant Heartless appears by destroying the Lucky Vase making Timon & Pumbaa worried. Sora & Kairi see the Giant Heartless attack Twilight Town as Wreck-it-Ralph & Vanellope team up with a plan, but it's risky. Ann & the others decide to help out by using the 'Good Luck Keyblade' as the Episode ends. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (Our Heroes arrived to Kingdom Hearts Universe near the Stadium where Ann Possible's team will be doing their next match) Ann Possible: 'We're here, guys. The Stadium is where my Team and I'll win our next match in order to move into the Quarter-Finals' Goku: 'So if we win this one, what will happen next?' Beerus: 'Well, we'll be heading into the Sega Universe where the Quarter-Finals will be taken place. But don't get lucky yet, You'll still have to deal with Kylo Ren & General Hux also' Akima: 'But for now, just focus on your Training, and you'll master Ultra Instinct' Kairi: (She tells Aqua, Riku & the others) 'All right, guys. Tomorrow is Sora's Birthday and we need to get everything ready for the big day, I'll spend some time with him while you make the Cake, create a Card & buy him a Gift' Aqua: 'Just leave that to us, we'll make Sora's Birthday a moment he'll never forget' Riku: 'The match is tomorrow, so things will be prepared' Mulan: 'My suggestion is that you should use a Good Luck charm item' Timon: 'That's it! A good Luck charm, and I have just the plan' Timon: (He presents them the Lucky Stuff he invented) 'I made the Lucky Vase on top of lucky cherries surrounded with lucky Horseshoes, plus I'm wearing this Lucky Clover Necklace.' Ann Possible: 'You really think this plan to fool Kylo Ren would work?' Goku: 'It will...so what can go wrong?' Timon: 'And I'll add Milk into the Lucky Vase to attract our skills' (He pours a Carton of Milk into the Lucky Vase) (Sora and Kairi enjoy their Lunch Date) Kairi: 'Ann is completing a match with a Cyber-Heartless Robot this afternoon, so I think we should go watch it' Sora: 'That would be great, Kairi. We might have a chance to win the Super Dragon Balls...and also free Kylo Ren from the Dark Side so the First Order will surrender to the Rebel Resistance' Pumbaa: (He starts to panic) 'Aah!' (Then the Giant Heartless is woken up with 100 small Heartless) Timon: 'What? (But he sees the Giant Heartless marching from the giant lake) Aah!' (Then it knocks down the Lucky Vase breaking it) Goku, Vegeta, Beerus & Champa: (Panics) Akima, Mulan, Ann Possible, Kim Possible & Kairi: 'Uh-oh!' Timon: 'Now look what the Giant Heartless has done. This situation could have gotten worst at this magnitude' Gallery Pumbaa tries to warn Timon and the Team.png|Pumbaa panics as the Giant Heartless wakes up Vanellope guides Wreck-It-Ralph to a area.png|Wreck-It-Ralph & Vanellope followed Ann Possible & her team to an Area Sora asks Ann & the others.png|Sora asks Ann Possible on planning to destroy the Giant Heartless Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Marital Arts Category:Sports Category:Teamwork